Crash and Burn
by Nova-chan
Summary: Oz is unpossessed! Yay! Spike's alive? Oz is cured of lyncathropy? All this and more! Redshipping, tidbits of bullshipping, and a tiny bit of tictactoe shipping. ^_^
1. Crash! Dramaticness!

Crash and Burn  
  
**  
  
NoV: Hello, everyone. (smiles nervously)  
  
Oz: Don't be so nervous.  
  
NoV: Where's..um..Spike? I told him to be here.  
  
Oz: Don't count on him coming. He IS Spike, after all. (rolls eyes)  
  
NoV: Oh-kay, then where's Willow?  
  
Oz: Um..I think she said she was gonna stop and get some donuts.  
  
NoV: Yay! I love donuts.  
  
Spike: (comes in and sits down in a giant armchair) Sorry, I'm late.  
  
NoV: (wags her finger in his face) Where have you been?  
  
Spike: (tries to bite the wagging finger) Oh..around..(snuggles into the La- Z-Boy) This is a very comfortable chair. Did you know that?  
  
NoV: Umm...that's actually..heh..not my chair.  
  
Spike: Well, whose is it?  
  
NoV: It belongs to...the squirrel.  
  
Spike: THE squirrel??? (jumps out of the chair and attaches to the ceiling) AAG!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAT IN THE SQUIRREL'S CHAIR!! I remember well the traumatic experience well... (prepares to go into a dream sequence)  
  
Oz: Stop! I'm not going to get caught in another of your cooky dream sequences! (whispers to NoV) What's with the squirrel?  
  
NoV: Childhood trauma. I have a pet squirrel who attacked him. Squirrelly. He's such a good housekeep.  
  
Oz: (enlightened) Ah. Now, I have blackmail. Muahaha.  
  
Willow: (comes in and sits in the squirrel-chair with donuts) Hey everybody! What's up?  
  
NoV: I wanna donut.  
  
Willow: (hands her the box) SO, why are we here, now that we're here?  
  
NoV: (stops eating the donut to think about the statement) Um..oh, yes. I'm doing a fanfic with the two of you.  
  
Spike: (clears his throat) Two?  
  
NoV: As in Oz and Willow, duh.  
  
Spike: Then why in the heck am I here?  
  
NoV: MMM..I dunno.  
  
Spike: -.-0  
  
NoV: Anyway, this ficcie is about-  
  
Oz: (sees a book marked "English") English. Not Japanese. Not Thai. Not Swedish. Not Portuguese. Not Romanian! Not Soviet Unionian! ENGLISH.  
  
NoV: ..and, that, ladies and gentlemen, was the spaz-out of the day.  
  
Oz: (bows) Thank-you, thank-you.  
  
NoV: ANYWAY, this ficcie is about Oz and Willow, who are driving along and talking and they get hit head-on by this other car, and-  
  
Spike: (Still on the ceiling) Is the other car driven by a vampire?  
  
NoV: (pictures an insane, laughing vampire driving an eighteen-wheeler) No.  
  
Spike: But, it SHOULD be!!  
  
NoV: But it's NOT!  
  
Spike: (has a Spike-fit) It's SUPPOSED TO!!!  
  
NoV: It'll be stupid!  
  
Spike: It'll be awesome!!  
  
NoV: (sigh) Fine. They're driving along and talking and they get hit head- on by this truck driven by a vampire. Happy?  
  
Spike: Very.  
  
NoV: ANYWAY. So, then they have to survive, but WILL THEY?? Anything else said will give it all away. ^.^  
  
Oz: Can we just get this over with??  
  
NoV: Yes.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Oz turned down the radio when Willow asked him a question.  
  
"What'd you say?" he asked, unable to hear her over the radio earlier.  
  
The two of them were driving down the road, taking Willow's car, instead of Oz's van, so Willow got to drive. It was a beautiful Saturday, not a cloud in the sky, unless you counted the very light, stretched-out cottony ones. They had decided to drive down to the beach and spend the day there, together.  
  
"I said what do you think Buffy would like for her birthday," Willow answered, a bit upset that Oz had just turned off her favorite song. "It's in three weeks, you know."  
  
Oz scoffed. "And you're asking ME?"  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "Just seeking a little advice. I couldn't very well ask Buffy, now could I?"  
  
"Guess not," was the blunt reply.  
  
The red-haired witch turned the radio on again. She stared gloomily at the illuminated screen. Her song had gone off already. She sighed, depressed.  
  
Meanwhile, Oz gazed out the window at the scenery laid out before him. A few trees, a patch of land, then a few more trees, and another patch of land. Boring. He decided to find something more interesting to look out. Willow in her bathing suit top and matching shorts. Both tight. He admired her figure and smiled.  
  
Willow caught his eye and blushed. "What are you looking at?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.  
  
"You, baby. You," he replied, still staring at her.  
  
Willow blushed even harder and buried her face, sans eyes, beneath the steering wheel.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you," Oz said, sitting up a little straighter.  
  
Willow stopped hiding her face and looked at him. "Yes?"  
  
Oz was about to respond when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a swerving motion. Terror crossed his face as he saw the insanely laughing vampire-driven truck.  
  
"Willow look out!!!" he shrieked suddenly.  
  
Willow turned to the truck and cried out in horror. "AAAH! AAAH!! AAAAAAAAHHH!!!" she screamed, turning the wheel. The car skidded off the road.  
  
The vampire drove away, still laughing crazily.  
  
  
  
**  
  
NoV: See, I told you it'd be stupid.  
  
Spike: It's only stupid because you intentionally made it so.  
  
NoV: :P Back to the ficcie.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Willow's car veered, as she tried to get it under control. Both of them were screaming. Willow was crying.  
  
BAM!  
  
They hit a ditch.  
  
Everything started to happen in slow motion.  
  
The car flipped once. Oz's head slammed against the window. Oh my gods, we're gonna die!! Willow screamed at herself.  
  
The car flipped twice. Willow's head crashed into the steering wheel. The windshield shattered.  
  
The car flipped once more. Both of them were pelted with razor-sharp glass shards. Willow's hands fell free of the steering wheel and slumped in her chair, limply.  
  
The car skewed to a stop, upside-down, the roof caving in under the pressure. Aside from the sound of the engine clicking and smoking, no sound was heard.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Willow slowly opened her eyes. Her head was fuzzy, and her memory blurred. She looked at her surroundings: crushed, twisted metal; glass everywhere; the engine was fizzing out; Oz was beside her, seemingly unconscious.  
  
She unclicked her seatbelt and lowered herself to the floor, which, at the moment happened to be the ceiling. She moved an arm toward Oz, but froze suddenly and drew the arm back in upon the sudden searing pain shooting through her midsection. She looked down at her exposed belly and saw that a huge piece of splintering glass was wedged right beside her bellybutton.  
  
With one hand gripping the car console, and the other one clutching the shard of glass, she began to tug at the piece stuck in her. Her mouth hung open, her eyes widened, and immediately she released the glass after feeling the intense pain shoot straight through all of her veins, rocking her bones, and making her grind her teeth together, and shut her eyes quickly.  
  
The glass stayed, for now.  
  
Willow decided to see if she could wake up Oz. He was slumped over, having fallen out of the broken seatbelt that would have previously restrained and left him dangling as Willow had been.  
  
She gently shook him. "Oz, wake up," she beckoned, her own voice surprising her at its hoarseness.  
  
The werewolf groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "W-Willow?" he wondered, pain splitting through his right side.  
  
Willow smiled, relieved that he was oh-kay. "Do you think you'll be all right?" she asked, just to make sure.  
  
"I think so," he responded, moving his hands to cover his glass-pervaded side. He resolved not to let Willow know that he was hurt. Better not to make her worry. Instead, he busied himself with her injuries. "Oh, my gods, Willow, you need to get to a hospital!" He stared at the shard of glass in her midsection.  
  
Willow's eyes brimmed with tears. "No," she said, denying her pain. "I'm fine. We need to get out of here."  
  
The witch looked out the shattered window, hissing in pain when she planted her hand in a pile of broken glass. She gazed up at their predicament and surveyed their position.  
  
"We're too deep in this ditch for anyone to see us," she said, choking back tears. "What if-what if they never find us?"  
  
"Don't worry," Oz reassured her, "that won't happen."  
  
Willow began to freak out. "But what if it does??" she demanded. "Who'll feed my fish??"  
  
Oz felt the sudden urge to fall over backwards at the comment, but denied himself the pleasure.  
  
Willow began to cry, sobs wracking her body frequently. Oz was saddened by her tears and moved closer to comfort her, but a racking pain streaked through him, and instead, he collapsed.  
  
Willow heard the thud of her boyfriend falling, and quickly snapped her head around. She gasped, seeing the glass in his right side for the first time.  
  
"Oh, my gods, Oz! Oz, you're not all right! You're not oh-kay! Why did you lie to me??" she shrieked, holding her head and pulling on strands of her hair. She tore her gaze away. The sight of the blood mangled with glass in Oz's middle torso made her heart ache.  
  
A sudden tremor raced up her spine and Willow had to place a hand over her mouth to resist the urge to throw up after seeing all the blood and twisted metal and glass. She tried once again to yank the glass out of her stomach, and once again cried out in agonizing pain.  
  
Instead she squeezed her eyes shut, gathering her courage and willpower and turned to Oz. She pulled his head into her lap and stroked his hair. "Oz, wake up," she pleaded, "I can't go through this alone."  
  
"You know what?" he asked, not opening his eyes, frightening Willow.  
  
She quickly got over her shock and responded, "What?"  
  
He opened his eyes slightly. "If elevators all went up and didn't have an extra set that went down, the universe would be thrown of course."  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow, thinking he'd lost his sanity. "And why's that?" she wondered, curiously.  
  
"Because what goes up must always come down," he said, strangely.  
  
Willow laughed despite herself. "That's so like you," she said, smiling through the pain.  
  
Oz chuckled a bit and then seethed in pain, holding his side.  
  
"Oz, are you oh-kay?" the red-head asked, worriedly, all the joy and laughter gone from her face.  
  
"Fine," he retorted, "just don't make me laugh. Please."  
  
"I think I may have a bandage in my purse," Willow murmured, reaching around the debris for the bag. She grabbed a cloth-like substance and pulled it free of the rubble. She looked at it in disbelief. It was Buffy's. "I must have taken hers by mistake," she said, unbelievingly. "Maybe she has something in here." Willow began to dig through the black shoulder bag. Revelation spread quickly across her face as she pulled out a small, rectangular object with numbered buttons on it. She would have jumped for joy had she had enough room for it and not had a giant piece of glass in her side. "We're saved!!! It's Buffy's cell phone!! Oz! Isn't that- Oz?"  
  
The werewolf's eyes were closed and he didn't appear to be sleeping.  
  
Willow didn't waste anymore time. She quickly dialed 9-11 and waited no more than half a second.  
  
"Hello? Emergency department?" the other person said, inquisitively. "What is the nature of your emergency?"  
  
Willow suddenly felt the urge to break down and cry everything out to the receptionist, but she knew she had to be strong. For herself. For Oz.  
  
"I-I got in a wreck. Me and my boyfriend," she said, trying to keep her voice stable.'  
  
"How many persons are involved in the accident?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"What is your location?"  
  
Willow thought hard. Where were they again? She had to think for a minute.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, um..we're...oh, yes. We're in a ditch on the side of Highway-95 just before exit 119," Willow finally answered.  
  
"A unit is on the way."  
  
Willow hung up the phone. She breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God I snagged Buffy's purse. My phone wasn't in mine, she thought to herself, gladly.  
  
It wasn't long before she heard the sirens of the ambulances.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Spike: (sits with his eyes closed)  
  
Oz: (stares at the ceiling)  
  
Willow: (gazes at the floor, bored out of her mind)  
  
(suddenly steam filters into the room as a door opens)  
  
NoV: (Walks in, dressed in a towel) Is the fic over already?  
  
Oz: It's been done for what? An hour now?  
  
NoV: Oops. Sorry. I was doing the Herbal Essences thing.  
  
Minna: -.-0  
  
NoV: So, (snaps an outfit on) tell me what you think, reviewers! But please be kind. This is my first-ever Buffy fic, I just recently became a fan, tho I've watched the show for years. I have probably a hundred Slayers fics, tho..  
  
Spike: Nobody know what you're taking about.  
  
NoV: Yes, they do.  
  
Spike: No. They don't.  
  
NoV: ...yes, they do.  
  
Spike: (rolls his eyes)  
  
Oz: Question: what's with all the Willoz fluff? Lemme guess: you're a Willow-me shipper, right?  
  
NoV: No, I'm actually an Oz-Spike fan-  
  
OZ&SPIKE: EWW!! (back away from each other suddenly)  
  
Spike: (hisses at Oz from a corner, bearing fangs)  
  
Oz: Hey, back off, man! I've got a holy water balloon and I'm not afraid to use it!  
  
NoV: Boys, please. Calm down. I need an idea for my next fic. If anyone has an idea, tell me about it! If you have an idea, and give it to me, I'll give you a kawaii picture of chibi-Oz-wolf. It's so-  
  
Oz: --ugly.  
  
NoV: No, it's-  
  
Spike: --hideous.  
  
NoV: NO!! It's-  
  
Willow: --cute?  
  
NoV: NO!! It's---yes. It's cute. Exactly. Thank-you, Willow.  
  
Willow: Welcome.  
  
NoV: So, gimme your idea. Even if I don't use it, you still get kawaii chibi-Oz-wolf! I will need your e-mail, tho.  
  
Oz: Can we GO now?  
  
NoV: Sure, sure, get outta here. Bye!! 


	2. Hospitalization! Horrible experiences!

Crash and Burn Part 2  
  
**  
  
Spike: One question: why?  
  
NoV: SethOz wanted me to finish it. She said, and I quote: "One thing, are you just gonna leave it there? YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE OZ LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Spike: And you care, why?  
  
NoV: Because, my dear Spike, I'm conservative.  
  
Spike: Like you know what that means...by the way, what have you done to your hair?  
  
NoV: (slumps at the thought of her super-poofy hair) Well, you see, I slept with braids in it...which is something I'll never do again.  
  
Spike: I don't blame you in the least.  
  
Oz&Willow: (walk in)  
  
Willow: (laughing) Watch what we can do!! (nods at Oz)  
  
Oz&Willow: (both do the can-can dance really fast)  
  
Willow: (dies laughing)  
  
Spike: That's the first time I've ever seen a pair of gerbils teach themselves a ridiculous trick.  
  
Oz: (puts an arm around Spike) You're just jealous of our talent, Spikey.  
  
Spike: Get away from me.  
  
NoV: (notices Oz's multi-colored hair) What..did you do to your hair? (bursts into laughter) You look like you tripped into a berry patch, followed by a bucket of paint, then just a giant tub of colors!! (laughs hysterically)  
  
Oz: Oh, yeah? Well, you look like Carrot Top.  
  
NoV: (stops laughing) Well, you used to look like Carrot Top.  
  
Oz: No, that wasn't me. I'm Oz. Not Seth...you're confusing people here.  
  
Willow: May I interject?  
  
NoV: Willow, you know who you remind me of? You remind me of that chirpy girl in the very old Romeo and Juliet movie. (mimics) "My only love sprung from my only hate."  
  
Willow: (chirps) I am not chirpy!!!!  
  
Oz: Why are we doing more of this story? I thought we ended it and were open to suggestions for a new one.  
  
NoV: Well, I decided to extend this and make it into a request.  
  
Oz: Which means--?  
  
NoV: More Willoz fluff.  
  
Oz: Crap.  
  
Nov: Eventually some Spikoz fluff, too-  
  
Spike&Oz: EEWW!!!  
  
NoV: Shall we begin?  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Willow breathed a deep sigh of relief upon hearing the ambulances. She only hoped that both of them would be able to hold on long enough to be rescued.  
  
Soon, a group of men in hospital uniforms strode down the hill carrying medical gear.  
  
Willow's vision blurred momentarily, but she smiled despite herself.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
After many long minutes of yanking and crunching Willow's car, Willow and Oz were in the back of an ambulance on their way to the hospital.  
  
Willow closed her hands over Oz's, silently hoping for his safe and quick recovery.  
  
His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her, smiling.  
  
Willow's breath caught in her chest. It took everything she had to smile and not cry. Oz stroked her cheek with his hand.  
  
He cleared his throat and said, mysteriously, "Know what it means when it always rains when you're around someone?"  
  
It took Willow a few seconds to collect herself and answer, "No. What does it mean?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled a silly grin. "It means your elemental forces are acting up."  
  
Willow couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Oz suddenly turned serious and reached up and pulled her face towards his, kissing her. "But, with you," he whispered, "the sun always shines, even in the rain."  
  
Willow had to bite her lip to keep from crying. "Oz..." she murmured.  
  
  
  
**  
  
NoV: (adds dramatically) And suddenly they hit a bump in the road and broke all their teeth out.  
  
Oz: So not funny.  
  
Willow: (feels to see if her teeth are still perfectly in line)  
  
NoV: Sorry. Back to the ficcie.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Oz?" Willow said softly, her head resting uncomfortably against the side of the ambulance.  
  
"Yes?" he replied, glancing at her.  
  
"What were you gonna tell me?" she wondered, leaning on her knees further. "I mean, before we crashed?"  
  
Oz looked at her strangely, and then a look of recollection crossed his features.  
  
"Oh, yeah." He smiled at his girlfriend. "I was just gonna tell you that you're beautiful and I love you."  
  
Willow grinned, blushing deeply. "Thank-you," she managed to squeak.  
  
Oz smiled again slightly and closed his eyes.  
  
Willow sighed and slumped in her position. Soon they would be at the hospital. Soon everything would be oh-kay. Little did she know..  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Medicines. Needles. Various instruments. Gloves. Hand sanitizer. Bandages. Sinks. White rooms, walls, and floors.  
  
Hospital.  
  
Willow, very ready and prepared to pass out in the chair she was plopped in, had to force herself to stay awake. Oz needed her. She was sure of it.  
  
She watched as the nurses hooked him up to the I.V. and other machinery.  
  
Willow's vision was starting to get very blurry. A painting on the wall began to swirl around, spiraling. She felt extremely nauseous, and as if she couldn't breathe in the small room.  
  
She saw a nurse hovering in front of her saying something or other, and then she saw no more.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Luckily for Willow, the nurse caught her when she toppled over. The nurse found a sticky substance all over the red-haired girl's shirt.  
  
She shouted, "Quick! We've got to get her into the E.R. STAT!!!"  
  
A male nurse wheeled in a stretcher and the two of them lifted Willow onto it. She was soon down the hall and being treated.  
  
Oz was alone. A dark shadow cast itself over the room.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
NoV: Xan-Xan!  
  
Xander: Yes, oh omnipotent one? (comes in)  
  
NoV: You're gonna be in the story very soon. I need you.  
  
Xander: (gasps) You need me!! (hops into her lap) At least you think I'm cute. (scribbles a 'plus 1' on an imaginary clipboard)  
  
Nov: Well..I guess you're kinda cute..I think Oz is cuter...  
  
Xander: WHAT!!  
  
Willow: Now wait just a minute!  
  
Oz: Hang on!  
  
Spike: (all stare at him) I remain neutral.  
  
Xander: (openly weeping) I can't believe you don't think I'm cute!!  
  
NoV: I said you were kinda cute. I didn't say you were ugly..  
  
Xander: ;_;  
  
NoV: (sighs) Review if you want more. 


	3. Glass! It must come out!

Crash and Burn Part 3  
  
  
  
**  
  
NoV Hi, hi! (coughs) Please pardon our dust. Xander is trying to spike his hair and Spike...Spike is smoking.  
  
Spike: (puffs) So?  
  
Xander: You'll think I'm cute as soon as I'm spiked.  
  
NoV: Anyway, I brought Buffy along, since, along with Xander, she'll be in this portion.  
  
Buffy: I'm flattered. Really. I am.  
  
Oz: We can tell.  
  
Willow: I really hope I'm all right...  
  
NoV: ?Oh-kay?  
  
Willow: The pseudo-me.  
  
NoV: Ah.  
  
Spike: Why do I have to be here? Am I even in this chapter? So far I've been in none of them-  
  
NoV: There have only been two.  
  
Spike: ..your point being--?  
  
NoV: It's 'neither of them.'  
  
Spike: -.-0 NEITHER of them. I've been in neither of them, and I've been here the entire time! Why?  
  
NoV: Because you're SO cute!!  
  
Xander: Cuter than me??  
  
NoV: Oy...(falls over) On with the story.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Willow opened her eyes. Her dreamless sleep had been short-lived. She shuddered, wiping sweat from her pale forehead. She sat up in bed, wondering where she was and what the intense pain covered by a large white bandage in her abdomen was from.  
  
Suddenly, like a brilliant flash of light exploding in the dark, she remembered everything: the beach, the crash, the blood, the glass, the ambulance, the hospital, fainting, Oz..Oz!  
  
Willow slid out of the hospital bed, wincing in pain as she did.  
  
She stuck her head out the door, checking to see if anyone was watching. Grabbing a housecoat, she began to stroll down the hall at a quickened pace, trying to find the room her boyfriend had been placed in.  
  
Room 204..204..where was it? She noticed the doors on her left. 307..308..it must have been in the other direction.  
  
Willow turned around and went in the other direction. She turned down a different hall to find herself closer to the room she wanted. Room 211..210..209..208..207..206..She could see room 204.  
  
Suddenly, a scream was heard from the exact same door she had been staring lovingly at seconds before. Willow broke into a run toward the door thirty yards in front of her.  
  
Xander jerked his body out of Room 204, and, gazing at Willow, shrieked, "Watch it! It's like The Exorcist in there or something!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Ten minutes earlier...  
  
Buffy and Xander, having received the phone call from the hospital at Willow's request, arrived on the second floor. Buffy had brought flowers, and Xander had brought plenty of good jokes, as he usually did.  
  
They asked the receptionist for the room where Willow was, but since she was still in surgery, they visited Oz instead.  
  
Buffy creaked open the door and stuck her head in. "Oz?" she whispered, not wanting to disturb his rest. She motioned for Xander to follow her in, upon seeing him sleeping, peacefully.  
  
Xander sweatdropped as he heard the werewolf's snoring. "And I was worried," he muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Do you think Willow is oh-kay too?" Buffy asked, quietly, worried for her best friend.  
  
"I'm absolutely sure," Xander said, comfortingly. "Unless she's been kidnapped by some insane blood-thirsty vamp. Then, she's not oh-kay."  
  
"That isn't funny, Xand."  
  
"I know. At least I tried."  
  
Buffy's eyes snapped open wide as she sensed evil. She stood up very straight and looked around in every direction.  
  
"What's the matter-" Xander began, but was silenced when Buffy put a hand up.  
  
The lights suddenly flickered off for a few seconds, and then back on. Then, they went off. And they stayed off.  
  
"AAAH!!" Xander cried, pointing.  
  
Buffy looked into the direction he was pointing. She gasped. A greenish, glowing entity, shaped like a thin, sleek form was stalking along the wall.  
  
"What is that thing??" Xander demanded.  
  
Buffy didn't answer. She stared intently at it. It moved its "head" and the Slayer could have sworn she saw it grinning evilly at her. It abruptly spiraled forward and began to melt into Oz's body.  
  
It took the blonde about two and a half seconds of blinking before she was in action. She toppled on the green shadowy thing and grabbed it by its "neck," forcing it away from the musician. It seethed angrily at her and slashed a clawed "hand" across her face. Buffy gritted her teeth in pain but refused to let go.  
  
Xander held his head in confused agony. Should he help Buffy and risk getting killed and/or sliced, or should he stand by and watch as Buffy got killed and/or sliced? Decisions..  
  
"I'm coming!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Buffy by the waist, helping her pull the green thing out of Oz, who continued to snore, oblivious to all around him.  
  
They both cried out in exertion, pulling and yanking with all the strength they possessed.  
  
Speaking of possessed...  
  
The entity soon grew tired of playing with the foolish humans and slashed both of them at once. This resulted in them both loosening their grip long enough for it to get free and to suck itself into Oz's body.  
  
"NO!!" Buffy shrieked.  
  
Oz's eyes slowly opened. They glowed green. An evil grin plastered itself along his face. "It's so nice to be in possession again," he said, his voice a mangled, deepened version of the werewolf's usual voice.  
  
"Holy crap!!" Xander shrieked, backing away and leaving the room. He turned around and saw Willow, who had a look of terrified surprise on her face. "Watch it! It's like The Exorcist in there or something!" he said, warningly.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, worriedly.  
  
Xander looked from Willow to the room a couple of times. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Willow, I hate to tell you this, but..your boyfriend's been possessed."  
  
"What??" Willow demanded. Then, in a very un-Willow-like manner, she pushed past Xander and strolled into Room 204, angrily. The Wiccan gasped, seeing Oz, HER Oz, attacking Buffy. She stood there, in stunned silence for a few moments.  
  
Regaining her composure, Willow desperately tried to pull Oz away from her best friend. Buffy, whether out of shock, or not wanting to hurt him, was not fighting back.  
  
After struggling with him for a few minutes, Willow managed to pull Oz away from the petite blond. Xander zipped to her side and stooped down, checking her for serious injury.  
  
"Oz?" Willow questioned, tearfully. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Eyes, green eyes, with no coloring except for green, glared at her, spitefully. "The Slayer must die. The end is coming." He fought against what had before been Willow's gentle embrace, and had become a grasping hold.  
  
"Xander!" Willow cried, tremulously. "Help me!!"  
  
Xander left Buffy's side and stared at Willow and Oz, the latter trying to escape the former. He stood there, admiring the scene.  
  
"And, you want me to do what?" he wondered, casually.  
  
"Xander!!" Willow wailed, stretching Oz's shirt.  
  
"The Slayer must perish. The end is near," Oz, or whomever was possessing Oz, said, with an evil grin.  
  
Buffy stood up. She had gotten out of the scuffle, only getting a couple of scratches across her face, a black eye, and a bruise here and there. She looked at the spectacle before her, and pulled out a stake.  
  
"Want me to stake him?" she asked, holding it up.  
  
Willow wailed in fear. "NO!! Does he look like a vampire to you??"  
  
Oz beared fangs and hissed.  
  
Willow stopped pulling on his shirt for a few seconds. "Oh-kay..so maybe he really is a vampire..but that's no reason to kill him!!"  
  
In Willow's delay, Oz broke free and zipped right towards Buffy, who looked from him to Willow, and decided that she couldn't stake him. But he was going to suck out all her blood...which would suck.  
  
Before she had a chance to decide what needed to be done, a blinding silver light flooded the room, stopping Oz in his tracks. He shrieked in pain, cursing in an unknown language, and fled through the window. Then, as quickly as the light had entered, it left.  
  
Willow, Xander, and Buffy stood there, stunned at the entire event.  
  
"That was fun," Xander commented. "Do it again! Do it again!" he exclaimed, childishly clapping his hands.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
NoV: I'm SO sorry for being this late on updating!!  
  
Spike: No, you're not.  
  
NoV: Yes, I am.  
  
Spike: You're not.  
  
NoV: I AM, darnit!!  
  
Spike: Fine! You ARE!!  
  
NoV: Don't mess with me. I have garlic breath.  
  
Spike: Ew.  
  
NoV: My computer died. That's why I haven't updated. I'm diligently working on the next chappie, which should be up VERY shortly, so any and all fans-  
  
Oz: (makes a cricket sound)  
  
NoV: ANY and ALL fans should look forward to the next installment. Thank- you for your loyalty through this tough time. Next time in the corner, Zel, Xel, Goo-chan, and..erm..I guess Amelia will join us..?  
  
Oz: Oh-kay..so, what're they like?  
  
NoV: Well..Xelloss is like Xander..  
  
Xander: Cool! We begin with the same letter and everything...  
  
NoV: Yes..strange..who's like Oz? ...lemme think of somebody with an O..  
  
Oz: Anything?  
  
NoV: I'm thinking...  
  
Buffy: This could take a while...  
  
NoV: ..  
  
(Ten hours later...)  
  
NoV: Zelgadis is like Spike..it's close enough.  
  
Xander: How about Giles?  
  
NoV: Well..there's Gourry..no. That's DEFINITELY not a match. Then there's Gaav..Gaav is evil. I hate Gaav.  
  
Xander: So that's a no-go, too?  
  
NoV: (nods) Anymore G's..there's a ValGaav. That's probably as close to Giles as we'll get.  
  
Oz: What about C? For Cordelia?  
  
NoV: Lemme think...there's a Kopii Rezo..close enough?  
  
Buffy: How about B for Buffy?  
  
NoV: Umm..Beastmaster Zelas.  
  
Willow: W!  
  
NoV: Turn the W into an M and it can be Martina.  
  
Oz: (snaps fingers) Ooh! I've got it. D for Daniel.  
  
NoV: (enlightened) Ah. That's easy. Dynast. Dolphin. Pick one.  
  
Oz: Dolphin's a girl, right?  
  
NoV: Right.  
  
Oz: I pick Dynast, then.  
  
NoV: Oh-kay, now that we've got all that straightened out-  
  
Buffy: (suddenly) Angel!! What about Angel??  
  
NoV: (sigh) Amelia. Sorcerer A.  
  
Buffy: (gets mushy)  
  
NoV: Catch you on the flip side. Oh, btw, I have new fanart of possessed-Oz attacking, or TRYING to attack Buffy. It's really funny & cute too. If you want it, drop me a line! See ya! 


	4. Possession Is it nine tenths of the law?

Crash and Burn Part 4  
  
**  
  
NoV: (is drinking white-cranberry juice)  
  
Xelloss: (hovers above her) Do you know what that stuff looks like?  
  
NoV: (thinks) Ew!! (throws the juice away) Xelloss!! ICKY!!  
  
Xelloss: ^_^  
  
Xander: Hmm..he's not really all that much like me.  
  
Buffy: Yes, he is. You just don't see it.  
  
NoV: What does it mean if your headphones become too big for you?  
  
Oz: Your head is shrinking.  
  
NoV: :P  
  
Gourry: My head shrinks all the time. Don't worry! It'll get bigger in no time!  
  
Oz: (Rolls his eyes; sarcasm) Yeah. And I'm getting taller by the minute.  
  
Giles: I'm very glad you don't think I'm like him.  
  
Gourry: Where's the kitchen?  
  
NoV: (sigh) Where it's ALWAYS been.  
  
Zelgadis: ..  
  
Spike: ...  
  
Zelgadis: Coffee?  
  
Spike: No thanks. Cigarette?  
  
Zelgadis: Nah.  
  
Amelia: I hope that all of you are on the side of Justice, because if you're not, I will hunt you down one-by-one! ^.^  
  
Spike: Ohhhh-kay.  
  
Xelloss: (tries to slink away)  
  
Amelia: Mr. Xelloss. Say it.  
  
Xelloss: (cringes) Life is wonderful. Life-life is-HIDEOUS!! I HATE LIFE!! THERE!! ARE YOU HAPPY?? ARE YOU HAPPY??  
  
Willow: Breeeeathe.  
  
Xelloss: (exhales) Thank-you. I needed that.  
  
Willow: Welcome.  
  
NoV: So, here we are to add another exciting chappie of "Crash and Burn." I must warn you: this particular chappie is more psychological than the others, in that, it gives the POV of the guy or THING that possessed Oz & deals with a The Prophecy and Spike encounter thingie...  
  
Oz: Nobody knows what you're talking about..again.  
  
NoV: You're just jealous.  
  
Oz: Of what?  
  
NoV: My talent.  
  
Oz: Riiiiiiight.  
  
NoV: Let's start the ficcie.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Prophecy ((*))  
  
The end of the world is  
  
Coming. It will cease for  
  
No mere mortal. You cannot  
  
Stop it. She who tries to  
  
Withstand shall be trampled  
  
By that whom she most  
  
Loves. It is inevitable. The  
  
End of the world is coming.  
  
  
  
Hello, poor, foolish mortals. Above, you see the Prophecy. It is what I have spent my entire life fulfilling.  
  
That is..until SHE sabotaged my greatest plans.  
  
We won't bother ourselves with Her, she is, after all, a pest. And pests should not be discussed.  
  
I must kill the Slayer. Once the Slayer is gone, She will perish, as well.  
  
I would have had that twit, but She had to interfere again. I will destroy them.  
  
The 'She' in the prophecy can be none other than She that is in my way. That means she will be destroyed.  
  
I jumped high out of the window.  
  
Excuse me. I meant to say that I jumped out of the high window. And I landed in a stopping position in my new body. I wasn't very picky about which body I acquired. I simply found the one that would be easily accessible, and I took it for myself. The other mind was easily suppressed. I've had, after all, plenty of mental practice in the past.  
  
If She was watching the Slayer, then I needed to find a good time to sneak up on the human. It would be best if I did so while she was alone.  
  
For now, there would be no harm in killing a few measly humans.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
There would be a lot of harm in it for the humans.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Spike sat, brooding silently, in his crypt-like home. He smoked a bittersweet cigarette, intermediately puffing smoke. It had been a very boring day. He greatly looked forward to night when he could "help" Buffy fight against "evil."  
  
He would have been perfectly content (or as content as Spike could be), until an unexpected visitor came into his humble home.  
  
In a flash of slivery light, a shadow ghost (as Spike could find no other compensation for it at the time) appeared hovering right over the vampire.  
  
Spike nearly jumped, but refrained from it, and merely glared, vehemently at his unwelcome guest.  
  
Hardly sparing him a glance, she cleared her throat. She was bathed in a shiny, silver aura. She, rather than standing, hovered inches above the floor. She wore no shoes, but a rather large anklet adorned her right ankle. Her hair, bright and golden, hung down across her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing a long, milky-white evening gown that stopped to reveal the anklet. "I am The Prophecy," she said, quaintly. "I have come to save you."  
  
"Not interested," Spike replied, putting out his cigarette, and walking away.  
  
"Stop!" The Prophecy cried. Suddenly, everything did. The wind stopped rustling in the leaves; Spike's watch stopped ticking; it seemed that the only two things in the entire universe that were moving were Spike and The Prophecy.  
  
Spike slowly turned around to face her. "Oh-kay. What are you?"  
  
"I am The Prophecy," she repeated. "It is my name, my species, my gender, my race." She walked toward Spike and put a hand on his shoulder. "And you are going to help me."  
  
A jolt of electricity raced through Spike's body. Then, he felt the ground rushing up to meet him.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Spike stood up, surrounded by blackness. "Prophecy?" he wondered aloud, his voice echoing around him.  
  
The Prophecy's voice rang out in the darkness. "I will help you to see."  
  
A flash of light. Spike could see people screaming, terror-stricken.  
  
Another flash. He saw buildings lying in rubble, littered with bloodied bodies.  
  
A third flash. Spike saw them: Xander, Giles, Cordelia, everyone. They were all dead.  
  
Again. Buffy stood defiantly facing a shadowy figure. The figure smirked. In the darkness, his eyes glowed green.  
  
And again. Buffy lie on her back in uprooted road gravel. The shadowy figure stood over her, his sword rammed into her throat. Blood seeped over the gravel rocks. Spike knew, without seeing the face of the shadow that it was Oz.  
  
One last brilliant flash of illumination. Willow stood, her tear-stained face gleaming among the darkness. She was facing the shadowed Oz, who reveled with laughter at the bodies surrounding him.  
  
Then, everything was darkness again.  
  
  
  
**  
  
When Spike awakened, her was lying face-first on the floor of his house. He blinked, and then slowly stood up, a tenacious headache spreading through his nerves.  
  
He groaned. "Some spiked that cigarette," he announced to no one in particular.  
  
He sat on his couch, putting a hand to his forehead to lessen the deadening pain. Originally, her planned to sleep it off, but a growing worry filled him.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Possessed Oz-wolf was prowling along the deserted streets. He'd sniff here or there. To someone who didn't know what was going on in his mind, they would probably think him to be looking for some leftovers of some kind. Most definitely not. A meal, he was after, at any rate. A meal made of fear.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Xander: BUM, BUM, BUM!  
  
Oz: Are you calling me a bum? Because, I'll take offense.  
  
Buffy: Am I gonna die?? I'd rather not...  
  
NoV: Now, THAT is a secret.  
  
Xelloss: Hey! That's my line...  
  
NoV: Everyone has used your line. It doesn't even matter anymore.  
  
Xelloss: ^.^ :P  
  
Willow: I'm making all of you a pair of socks. ^;^  
  
Spike: None for me, thanks.  
  
Willow: Oh, but I already made yours! (holds up a pair of pink, frilly socks) See. They have bunnies on them.  
  
Spike: (cringes) Too...cute..I'm..melting...from the cuteness...  
  
Xelloss: That is so sad.  
  
Amelia: I think that Mr. Spike has made an important first step towards the side of-Justice!!  
  
Spike: Bleck.  
  
Gourry: Ahhh..that was a great snack.  
  
Zelgadis: Gourry...you ate everything. Including the kitchen sink.  
  
Gourry: And, boy, was that the best sink I've ever tasted.  
  
Giles: To repeat myself, I am very, very glad that you do not think that he is like me.  
  
NoV: Welp, readers, sorry to spread the bad news, but the slayers aren't gonna be with us next time-  
  
Buffy: Which slayers?  
  
Nov: Not you.  
  
Buffy: Oh-kay.  
  
NoV: So, say bye-bye!  
  
Gourry: (Sniffles) I'm gonna miss the kitchen so much!! (Cries onto Giles' shoulder)  
  
Giles: Um...there, there. (pats Gourry lightly)  
  
Amelia: May the road ahead of you always be Just and the road behind you be the same, as well as the roads on the sides!! (leaves)  
  
Spike: Don't invite HER anymore.  
  
NoV: I'll write that down.  
  
Zelgadis: Ciao. (hefts the coffeemaker and leaves with it)  
  
NoV: My-coffeemaker..(pouts)  
  
Xelloss: On the flip side! (floats in the air upside-down) Or I could just stay. Buffy, my sweet, I would love to slay the creatures of the night with you anytime. (whispers) Remember to wear deodorant next time.  
  
Buffy: (Smacks him on the head) Freak.  
  
Xelloss: She obviously loves me.  
  
Oz: Obviously.  
  
Xelloss: Sayonara!  
  
NoV: Shoo, Goo-chan.  
  
Gourry: (blows his nose on Giles' shirt)  
  
Giles: (eyes widen) Oh, goodness...  
  
Gourry: Bye. I'll miss you, Kitchy!! BYE!!!!!!  
  
Giles: I-I have to wash!!!!! (runs away)  
  
Nov: Ohhhhh-kay...stay tuned for the next installment of-  
  
Minna: Crash and Burn! 


	5. Massacre! The innocentslaying begins!

Crash and Burn Part 5  
  
  
  
**  
  
NoV: Welcome to part 5!  
  
Xander: Yay!  
  
NoV: I think I may add Angel into this some-  
  
Buffy: Angel?? Did you say Angel?? Not that I care..  
  
NoV: -.-0  
  
Willow: I think it's all very sweet...you could add Tara, too-  
  
Oz: No.  
  
Willow: But-  
  
Oz: NO.  
  
Willow: (pout)  
  
Giles: As much as I really do love to sit here and do absolutely nothing, I need to go.  
  
NoV: Fine. Go back to your stupid liberry.  
  
Giles: It's liBRARY.  
  
NoV: :P  
  
Giles: Leaving. (exits)  
  
NoV: So, if anyone has an idea as to how I can add Angel into the story- line, do tell.  
  
Buffy: Yes, please! Prettiest of please with sugar and cream and milk and cheese and bananas and ham and crackers and pie!!  
  
Xander: Class, does anyone know what the word 'obsession' means?  
  
Oz: Ooh. Pick me.  
  
NoV: Oz, you're such a girl.  
  
Willow: Oz isn't a girl!  
  
Spike: Yes he is.  
  
Buffy: ...slight contradiction.  
  
NoV: Oyyyy...  
  
Xelloss: (appears right behind Willow, who is still sewing) Konnichi-wa, mina-desu!  
  
Willow: AAAAHH!!! (stabs him with the sewing needle)  
  
Xelloss: (keels over) Ahhh...that felt wonderful.  
  
Minna: ...  
  
NoV: Xelloss is a masochist.  
  
Xander: He's a WHAT??  
  
NoV: MASOCHIST. (gets out a dictionary) "One who enjoys or greatly indulges in harming oneself or others."  
  
Xelloss: Masochism. Altho, I'm sure whatever my sweet lil Xan-Xan was thinking of is one of my qualities, as well.  
  
Spike: So, what are you? A fruitcake or something?  
  
Xander: Hee. Fruitcake.  
  
Xelloss: Yes, yes, yes. That's exactly what everyone calls me. ^_^  
  
Buffy: Soo...in your 'preferences'...  
  
Xelloss: ^_^  
  
NoV: Xelloss doesn't think romantically.  
  
Minna: Phew. (wipe sweat from their foreheads)  
  
Xelloss: I am the Great Enigma!  
  
NoV: On with the ficcie.  
  
Xelloss: ON WITH THE FICCIE!! (sits beside Buffy) I bet it'll be scary. Hold me, my sweet-  
  
SMACK!!  
  
Xelloss: That felt really good...ahh..do it again!  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Buffy wasn't about to let the possessed Oz go on a rampage across Sunnydale.  
  
"I'm not about to let possessed-Oz go on a rampage across Sunnydale!" she exclaimed. "We've got to figure a way to stop him."  
  
"Without hurting him," Willow added.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Yes, without hurting him."  
  
"We could un-possess him," Xander proclaimed, digging out some bandages from a drawer. "I mean, you know, obviously."  
  
"Oh, really?" the Slayer wondered, raising an eyebrow. "And, just HOW do you propose we do that, Sherlock?"  
  
"I really wish I knew."  
  
-.-0  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Spike hurried through the town, not sure what he was supposed to be doing, or looking for or whatever.  
  
He paused at a corner, sighing. "This was a stupid idea," he told himself. "It was only a dream, after all."  
  
Screams from about a block away seemed to tell him otherwise.  
  
Pushing away from the corner, he zipped toward the terrified screams.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
So, my little humans, frightened, are you? You should be. Although, you are the lucky ones. You will not have to witness the end of the world.  
  
I rip and tear through flesh with my canine teeth and claws. I seemed to have struck gold with this body.  
  
I could smell their fear. I could taste it. It was sugary goodness to my tastebuds. I could hear them shivering and crying. I could see them hidden in the shadows. I could feel them tremor through the earth as they ran from me.  
  
No one could stop me now.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Let's go!" Buffy exclaimed. "We're getting nowhere by just sitting around doing nothing. Innocent people could be hurt!"  
  
"That is a very intelligent accusation," a voice said. The three looked to the window. There, sitting with her legs crossed was a sunny-haired angel. "I am The Prophecy," she said, placing a hand up to her throat. "The end of the world is coming. And you are going to help me."  
  
"What do you mean, 'the end of the world is coming'?" Willow asked, her eyes widening.  
  
The Prophecy lifted her gaze to the red-haired girl. "The end of the world is coming."  
  
"Yeah," Xander said, sarcastically. "You said that."  
  
"You know, I'm very glad that you're in touch with your apocalyptic side," Buffy commented, backing out the door, "but we have a town to save. I'm sure you understand." She made a motion for Willow and Xander to follow her.  
  
"Fools," The Prophecy scoffed. "I shall help you all to see. You WILL help me."  
  
She threw her hands up and lights spewed around the room and spun around.  
  
Xander, Buffy, and Willow felt dizzy, and then saw the ground coming towards them.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
NoV: End of part five. ^_^  
  
Oz: Whoop-dee-doo.  
  
Spike: Ditto.  
  
Buffy: So, this The Prophecy person? Is she like..bad or good?  
  
NoV: Now THAT-  
  
Xelloss: IS a secret!  
  
NoV: Exactly.  
  
Willow: I knitted you a fur coat, Oz. ^.^  
  
Oz: Why, thank-you. It's..lovely. (looks at the coat that is a hundred times too big for him)  
  
NoV: Ohhhh-kay, next time in the corner, we're having the Slayers.  
  
Spike: Sans Amelia.  
  
Nov: Yes, sans Amelia. Probably with Phibby.  
  
Xelloss: Phibby!!!  
  
NoV: Til next time! 


	6. Scuffle! Not with a truffle

NoV: Hello, fans. Did you miss me?  
  
Spike: Of course they didn't. Why would they?  
  
NoV: (gives an evil look) I wasn't talking to you.  
  
Phibby: Just a simple question: why did you bring us Slayers to meet these Slayers?  
  
Xelloss: Aw, lighten up, Phibby-chan! I love you!  
  
Phibby: I love you too, Xelly-chan!  
  
Zelgadis: Can you believe those two?  
  
Spike: (sigh) No. (watching TV) This I can believe.  
  
Xelloss: (hovers over Buffy; slides a finger over her bare shoulder) You feel like skin.  
  
Buffy: (exasperated) Get away from me!!!  
  
Xelloss: I love it when you're so forceful.  
  
Buffy: AGG!!!  
  
Willow: Don't try to fight it. You can't win with that guy.  
  
Xelloss: You ladies can fight me anytime! (lays back on a sofa)  
  
(Xander and Oz walk into the room, laden with donuts, coffee, and cigarettes)  
  
Xander: Oh-kay! We brought everything you guys asked for!  
  
Oz: Yep. All $87 worth of donuts, among other things.  
  
(The two are suddenly mobbed by Zelgadis, Spike, and everyone who wanted donuts)  
  
Oz: (twitches)  
  
Xander: Um....you're welcome?  
  
(Oz sits in a chair beside Willow, as Xander plops onto NoV's bed)  
  
Xelloss: (sits in Oz's lap) Hello, my sweet.  
  
Oz: (pushes him off) Fruitcake.  
  
Xelloss: (makes a pouty face) Oh, well!! (cheerily, yet perversely slips onto the bed beside Xander, and slips an arm over his shoulder) Hello, my dear Xan-Xan.  
  
Xander: (stands up and begins to run around the room in fear) AHH!! GET IT OFF ME!! GET IT OFF ME!!  
  
Buffy: (hurtles a stakes at Xelloss) TAKE THAT!  
  
Xelloss: (impaled, falls to the floor) Ow.  
  
NoV: Let's start the fic before someone wrecks the furniture.  
**  
Buffy, Xander, and Willow opened their eyes to find themselves in a dark void.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy demanded, her voice echoing like crazy around the abyss.  
  
All three of them stopped where they were as gory images flew through their heads.  
  
Buffy saw herself facing Oz, staring at him with a look of intense anger and hatred. Then, she saw him rushing towards her with a blade of some sort. Then, she saw herself lying on the ground, bleeding, with the blade in her throat.  
  
Xander saw all of his friends, family, and even strangers, dead, and dying. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He was next.  
  
Willow saw Oz, the possessed Oz, looking down on her, with an evil grin. But, when she looked at him, she saw him as the sweet, lovable Oz that she knew. The Oz that talked about animal crackers and monkey pants. The Oz that kissed her and made her feel like the happiest person in the whole world.  
  
Then, for all of them, the world went dark again.  
  
Buffy was the first to awaken, feeling an intense migraine in the back of her head when she moved it. She was lying on the floor. What was she doing on the floor? She saw Willow stretched out on an armchair, her face tormented, as if she were having a nightmare. Buffy looked behind her and saw Xander asleep on the floor next to the bed. Buffy wasted no time waking them up. They soon found that they had all had similar dreams.  
  
"We've got to do something before it comes down to that," Buffy said, excitably. "I mean, I didn't really wake up this morning hoping that I would die today."  
  
"Oh, why did it have to be Oz?" Willow thought out loud. "Please tell me you're not thinking about killing him!"  
  
"Not at all," said a fourth voice from the window. The Scoobies turned around quickly to see The Prophecy. She was still wearing her long, flowing gown, and her hair was still as golden as ever.  
  
Buffy, now feeling at ease to trust The Prophecy more than ever, asked, "What can we do to help you?"  
  
The Prophecy smiled, knowingly, and nodded.  
**  
Spike prepared to take down the possessed Oz-wolf that was terrorizing the town once and for all. "That bloody Red will just have to get over it," he muttered to himself, thoughtfully.  
  
As Oz was lunging forward to rip the throat out of a small girl, something abruptly knocked the wind out of him, and sent him spiraling backwards into a street light. His eyes glowing green with anger, he lifted himself up with a whimper, and began to stake out whatever had been audacious enough to attack him. The only thing he could see was the little girl running for her life towards a shop. Realization suddenly dawned on the possessed Oz: he could smell whoever had taken him by surprise so easily.  
  
His senses pointed him in the direction of a darkened alleyway. Oz reverted back to human form and stalked toward the alley. He could hear shifting breaths, and cloth that was rubbing against something.  
  
"Hello?" Oz wondered, trying to sound innocent, as if he were not the one responsible for the deaths of all the people littered around the streets. "Is someone there?"  
  
Suddenly, he found a fist hitting him in between his eyes. He staggered back a few steps, but tried to maintain control of the situation. "What's going on?" he asked, still feigning innocence.  
  
"Don't give me that, you bloody pup," Spike responded, stepping into the light. "I know what you are, and I don't like what you're doing."  
  
Oz's eyes turned green, and he smirked at the vampire standing before him. "Is that so? Well, where I come from, those are fighting words." Oz retreated into wolf form and lunged at Spike, nearly knocking him down. Spike managed to push him off long enough to swiftly kick him in the back of the head. Oz came back ferociously, swiping him across the face with long, lethal claws. Spike hissed in pain at this, and again when Oz clamped down onto his leg with his fang-like teeth. He tried shaking the wolf off of his leg, but Oz held on, tightly, not to be overcome so easily.  
  
"You," Spike directed, seething with pain and anger, "must have some extra power. Usually you wouldn't be fighting with quite this efficiency." He smiled, bitterly. "But, you can't take old Spike down that easy." With one more quick and vicious kick, Oz was shaken off Spike's leg. Spike prepared himself for the next attack, and prepared to fight it off as well as he could. It was becoming painfully obvious that the new Oz would be difficult to beat.  
  
The possessed wolf shot forward with such speed that Spike couldn't dodge or make any move to stop it.  
  
Oz melted back into human form, giving a victorious look to the defeated Spike, blood dripping from his chest. "I'll leave you now to die in peace. I trust that is what will happen." Sensing a disturbance in the air, Oz turned to look straight ahead of him. "She is in human form now. Vulnerable.....perfect."  
  
Spike watched him leave through glazing eyes. Slowly, he slipped into unconsciousness.  
**  
Spike: And you said this was a Willoz shipping fic.  
  
NoV: It is. And it's called Redshipping now, for your information.  
  
Gourry: (obliviously) Why Redshipping?  
  
NoV: Because, naturally, they both have red hair.  
  
Oz: NO! Who told you???  
  
NoV: ^_^ Anyway, it'll contain bullshipping too. Just a little, though.....  
  
Willow: (blushing) What....what is bull.....shipping?  
  
NoV: BuffyxSpike.  
  
Buffy: EEEEE!!  
  
Spike: WHHYYY???  
  
NoV: ^.^  
  
Buffy: May I inquire why you call in bullshipping??  
  
NoV: Well, if you were going to say, 'This fic involves B/S,' then you would mean Buffy loves Spike. B/S is short for---  
  
Willow: OH-KAY!! WE KNOW WHAT IT'S SHORT FOR ALREADY!!  
  
NoV: --which is where I came up with the term 'bullshipping.' (all proud) Till next time! I need three reviews to continue so......  
  
P U S H  
  
T H I S  
  
B U T T O N ! 


	7. Unpossession! Victory!

Nov: Ohayo gozaimasu, minna!  
  
Spike: .....oh-kay, let's pretend I know what that means. Xander would really like to know what it means, though.  
  
Xander: No, not really.....  
  
Spike: Quiet, you bloke!  
  
Xander: Buffy!! He called me a bloke!  
  
Buffy: .....what's a bloke again?  
  
Oz: Like an artichoke, only without any art to make you choke.  
  
NoV: Anyway, I decided to add a new thing to Cutie Corner!  
  
Spike: Does it include a free cigarette stand?  
  
NoV: .....no.  
  
Spike: Not interested, then.  
  
NoV: It's called the Quotie of the Chappie! Or, the QOTC!  
  
Willow: Or the Chappie Quotie! The CQ! The Cute Quotie of the Chappie. The Q....err, the CRQ.....  
  
NoV: Anyway. This chappie's quotie is as follows:  
  
Finny: She never did anything to make me dislike her, but why was she trying to sleep with me??  
  
Willow: 0.0  
  
Spike: Um.....let's put that one in the 'interesting' files......  
  
Xander: Who's Finny, may I ask?  
  
NoV: My big brother. ^__^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Spike: Enough with the accursed smiling, already!!  
  
NoV: Anyway, today we implore upon mysterious love triangles and.....wait. Wrong ficcie!  
  
Fans: (sadness)  
  
NoV: Today is a day like any other day. ^.^  
**  
Oz, in wolf form stalked inside a seemingly abandoned warehouse. He sniffed the air, getting a whiff of something familiar.  
  
(This is exactly where she will be,) he thought to himself. He relapsed quickly into human form, checking the area he was in.  
  
Oz snapped into attention as soon as She appeared directly in front of him. In the blink of an eye, he had converted back into wolf form. Oz snarled at The Prophecy, his ears lying low against his skull.  
  
Just as he was about to tackle The Prophecy to the ground, and virtually end the world, Willow stepped away from the shadows.  
  
"Oz," she said, softly, yet audibly enough for his keen senses to pick up. Oz quickly turned in the direction of the sound. Willow came closer to him, her hands outstretched at her sides, in a gesture of peace. "Oz, can you hear me? Are you still Oz?" Getting no response, she continued, "I know you don't want to hurt people like this. You don't want to hurt Prophecy either." Oz pulled his lips to look almost like a smirk. He put a paw down, edging closer to Willow. "Or me!!" Willow added, hurriedly as he began to growl at her. "Oz, I know that you're still in there! You've got to fight off that stupid demon, or whatever it is! Do it for me! Do it for you.....do it for the world....." A flash of light zipped through Oz's eyes, and he fell to the ground, with an audible thud.  
**  
  
It was like waking up out of a dream.....a really scary, horrifying dream. I can remember my body running, and having no control over what it did. I had to watch my hands, err claws ripping through flesh. I saw blood mingled with dirt, and revolted faces, as I destroyed people.  
  
Now, it wasn't so bad, as I opened my eyes to see Willow, hovering over me like a bee. "Oz?" she wondered.  
  
I smiled at her. "Hi." I suddenly felt something cool pressing all over my body. What was.....great. Naked, as usual. As Willow saw my reaction, she blushed a little. Xander was handing her some clothes that she passed to me, while looking in a different direction. Without hesitation, I slipped into them and stood up next to Willow. "What happened?" I asked.  
**  
As soon as the question was out of Oz's mouth, a blur flew through his vision, tackling Willow. Willow cried out in horrified surprise at the werewolf that was snarling at her.  
  
"Oh, crap!" Xander exclaimed. "I thought we-but-how??"  
  
"It's the demon," Buffy said, upon realization of the fact. "It's still in Oz's wolf body."  
  
"How did that happen?" Xander demanded. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm seriously falling behind in trying to follow all of this."  
  
"When the demon," The Prophecy began, "or Evia, as it is called, was suppressed by the human mind within its body, it caused the two beings to separate into two bodies. Evia has now taken the form of the wolf, and the other one has his original body."  
  
"Would you listen to her?" Oz said, derisively. "'That other one.' You might as well just call me 'that thing over there.'"  
  
"I assure you that I meant nothing by it."  
  
"Um, hello??? Giant wolf thing trying to kill me??" Willow exclaimed. She shrieked as Evia snapped its jowls at her, ferociously.  
  
The Prophecy spoke once more. "As soon as it has killed her, it will die."  
  
"No! I don't want to die!!" Willow cried. "Don't let it kill me!!"  
  
Evia reared back on its hind legs, prepared to swipe Willow across the face with its claws, when suddenly, it felt a severe pain in between its shoulder blades. Evia staggered away from Willow, as it felt a profound sting through its heart. The demon howled once, as yellow light shot out from its body. The effect of a super nova burning out was created, and Evia was no more than a pile of dust.  
  
Spike fell onto his backside, a stake made of silver in his right hand. The massive blood loss and recent exertion had made him a little dizzy, and he needed time to catch his breath.  
  
"My work here is done," The Prophecy said, becoming transparent. "Miss Buffy, I thank you."  
  
Buffy looked shocked. "But, what did I do?"  
  
The Prophecy smiled, and materialized.  
  
Immediately, the blond slayer kneeled beside Spike. "You saved Willow! Thanks....."  
  
"No problem," he groaned.  
  
Buffy gasped. "Are you hurt??"  
  
"Just fine......"  
  
"Well....thank-you....." she said, giving him a light hug, so as not to jar his injuries.  
  
Willow had almost recovered from her near-death experience she stood up and walked over to Oz. She put her arms around him, and tried to fight the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Oz was having the same problem. "I thought I'd lose you," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"I know," Willow said. "I thought I was going to lose you.....don't ever do that again, oh-kay?"  
  
"I'll remember that the next time a demon tries to possess me," Oz replied. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "Hey.....if Evia and I split into two bodies, and he was in the werewolf's body, then...."  
  
"You're-" Willow said, softly, as she realized what had happened.  
  
"I'm cured!!" he cried.  
  
Both of them began to dance around like they had gone insane.  
  
"Yay! I'm happy," Willow told him.  
  
"So, the day wasn't a complete loss," Oz added. "We destroyed a demon AND got rid of my lycanthropy!"  
  
"Come on," Buffy said, helping Spike to his feet, "let's get out of here."  
  
Oz and Willow followed them, holding hands.  
  
"Hey, Oz," Xander said, "wait up."  
  
Oz looked at Willow, and she went on ahead to catch up with Buffy. "Yeah, what is it?" Oz asked.  
  
"I was getting kinda scared back there, and I just wanted to tell you....." Xander paused. "I really care about you and value your friendship." He pulled Oz into a tight hug. "I love you, man."  
  
"Um.....I love you too.....Xander," Oz said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Xander patted him on the back, and then ran to catch up with the others. "Wait for me, guys!" he was shouting.  
  
Oz shook his head, and walked away from the warehouse.  
NoV: The end! (throws confetti)  
  
Spike: And it only took you nearly a year, eh?  
  
Xander: Aw, come on! (hands Spike a bowl of popcorn) Join the party!  
  
Spike: Feh.  
  
NoV: So, what do you think I should do for me next ficcie? I was thinking of a fic where Oz tries to find an enchanted spring that'll make him grow taller.  
  
Oz: That's not funny.  
  
Willow: Yeah, I like Oz short.  
  
Oz: -.-U Thanks a lot.  
  
NoV: I'm letting the fans decide, not you! So, vote on it! If you have an idea of your own that you'd like to see made into a fic, then let me know and I'll try my best! Ciao! 


End file.
